


The secrets kept by maidens

by Queer_Zombie



Category: Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke o
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Ecchi, Exhibitionism, F/F, Gone sexual?, Masturbation, Sleepover gone wrong, Teasing, Voyeurism, Yuri, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_Zombie/pseuds/Queer_Zombie
Summary: During another peaceful reunion of the 2nd year club, Yuuna decides to make the evening more interesting and what better way to do this than to forc-I mean share stories of their escapades with their lovely girlfriends?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I took a long time to write this, not because it was a hard but because I was lazy, so I decided to upload the first four chapters and the remaining would be completed at a later date, until then have fun reading!

It was yet another peaceful night in the Matsubara household; laughter could be heard from the room of one of its residents, Matsubara Yuuna. There she was enjoying a joyful evening with her friends and classmates, Mai Sawaguchi and Kaede Kitajima. 

These sorts of reunions were a common occurrence by now in which they talked about certain topics including their love lives and lovers which most of the time devolved into raunchy conversations about them and this time it wouldn’t be any different.

“I must say Kaede-san I feel jealous of you, not only you’re Sara-chan’s lover but now you’re her manager as well? How lucky!” said Yuuna

“Yeah now you get to spend time with Sara-chan when she’s not working as a model but also when she’s not, good going” Mai added

“Come on you two, you’re making it sound like it’s a big deal” replied Kaede embarrassed

While the girls were having a good time Yuuna in her devious mind felt like it was time to spice up the meeting the way she loved to do and that is talking about sex.

“Say girls…” said Yuuna getting the attention of her classmates who turned at her, curious of what she got to say “Have you ever felt like your love life it’s getting a bit…stale?” she continued

Mai and Kaede felt puzzled at what their friend was getting at.

“What do you mean?” asked Mai

“Like, don’t you ever felt like your lover got bored of the ‘routine’ when it comes to lovemaking?” explained Yuuna making her friends blush once she clarified things.

“Well honestly no…I think? I mean whenever I have sex with Reo she seems happy after we are done but honestly…” Mai hesitated

“Sara says she always feels great whenever we do it but even after so much time we’ve been together I still have my doubts” fidgeted Kaede

Yuuna smiled inwardly knowing her plan was starting to come to fruition.

“Oh I’m glad I’m not the only one, lately I feel like Nanami ends up unsatisfied when we make love and it would break my heart to know I’m not giving it my all”

That was a clear lie, Yuuna more than anyone knew she was capable of making Nanami quiver with a suggestive touch and scream her name in pure ecstasy once things got serious but nonetheless she hoped for her friends to don’t see through her hoax.

“What are you trying to get at with this anyway Yuuna-san?” asked Mai

“Well I thought it would be a good idea for us to tell each other one of our escapades where we mixed things up, you know to get ideas for next time you’re alone with her” Yuuna explained

An utmost silence fell on the room as Yuuna waited for a response from either girl, she was fearing her plan would explode in a million pieces until she heard one of her friends speak.

“Sure, sounds like a good idea” agreed Mai

“Guess it wouldn’t hurt if it meant to improve our love lives” Kaede said

Hook, line and sinker.

“Oh thank you girls! Well since I suggested it I guess I should start ok? Well it all started with…”


	2. A sight to behold

-Yuuna’s POV-

It was such a wonderful day, the sun was shining bright, not a single cloud in the sky, a perfect day for lovers to be together and enjoy it to the fullest…if only that could be possible.

Nanami went with her parents to visit her relatives out of town for a few days and even if only has been a day since I last saw her, I missed her so dearly already. I’ve grown so used to have her by my side at all times, not only to share wonderful moments together but also to sate my hunger for her at any given moment.

The latter issue was getting a bit troublesome, no matter how hard I tried, these feelings of longing towards her were getting more and more unbearable by the second, I needed Nanami and I needed her bad. I tried to occupy my mind by doing chores around the house and studying but to no avail, in the end my most primal instincts got the better of me and without hesitation I went to my room and took off my clothing until I was completely naked.

I lay down on my bed and as I closed my eyes all sorts of indecent thoughts regarding Nanami came to my mind and just like that my body acted on its own. My hands slowly reached towards my groin and chest and with a relaxed sigh I let them do as they please, stroking and caressing my erogenous regions while I lost myself in my lewd fantasies involving my love.

I could feel my fingertips getting slick with arousal as I toyed with the sensitive flesh of my pussy while my other hand was fondling one of my soft, cushy breasts only deviate slightly to toy with my nipples which were already hard. My heated moans quickly replaced the silence that once permeated the room as my thoughts kept fueling my actions.

Oh how much I wished for Nanami to come back already.

What I wouldn’t give for her to appear on my doorway once I opened my eyes, to see me in such state of wanton pleasure only for her to join me in bed and our bodies to give in to our most carnal desires.

“Nanami…oh Nanami….I want you so much” I moaned mindlessly

“O-Onee-sama?”

I heard a voice way too familiar call my name, maybe spending so much time without Nanami had made me delusional but it sounded too real to be a mere illusion. I slowly opened my eyes and ceased my self-petting only to find out who did the voiced belonged to.

And as if heaven answered my prayers there she was, my lovely Nanami standing in the doorway wearing one of her cute outfits with a heavy blush covering her face without a doubt a product of seeing such lecherous display.

“NANAMI! I missed you so much my love!”

“Onee-sama what were you doing?!” she asked trying to avert her gaze from my naked form

“Masturbating” I replied as I sat on my bed

“I know that! What I’m asking you why were you doing it!”

“Oh that” I giggled “Well I missed you so much I just couldn’t help myself”

“B-But I just left for one day”

“One day it’s too much when it comes to you”

Nanami could only respond with a sigh, she was just too cute when she got like that.

“Oh Nanami I meant to ask, why are you here? I thought you were visiting your relatives”

“Yeah but my aunt got the flu and she didn’t want us catch it too so we came back” Nanami explained “I thought it would be a nice surprise to come here without telling you but…” 

“But I guess I got you with a better surprise didn’t I?” I winked at her playfully 

“You could say that…” 

Well, now that Nanami is here it’s time to play!

“Nanami~” I called to her

“Y-Yes?”

“Won’t you help me with this?” I said innocently while I opened my legs to display my still dripping pussy to her “Your poor Onee-sama is begging for you to comfort her”

Nanami didn’t respond right away, she hesitated for a second before I saw a mischievous smile form on her face.

“Nope”

“W-What?! Why not?” I pouted

“Well it seems you were doing a good job before I came here so it wouldn’t hurt for you to finish what you started right?” Nanami explained with a devilish smile

I knew Nanami was no fool, she knows when the opportunity to tease me appeared and this was one of them.

“Besides I must admit I was enjoying watching you play with yourself, after all this isn’t the first time I’ve seen you do this”

While she was right about the last part, I certainly was expecting to make love to her right here and now however the thought of giving Nanami a show like this was a kinky yet alluring prospect.

“Very well”

Not wasting any more time, I lay back on the bed once again and resumed my actions not without noticing Nanami who brought her face closer between my legs.

“Oh, having second thoughts?”

“Nope, just wanted a better view”

If it weren’t because of the thrill of being watched by her wasn’t such a possible turn-on I would’ve pounced on her by now.

“Well then, let’s begin shall we?”

Once again my fingers were softly caressing my petals while my hand was kneading my aching breast all the while Nanami was observing even the slightest movement. The way her eyes seemed to shine whenever she saw me play with my dripping pussy while she heard me moan in pleasure was sending me near the brink of madness.

Even if I had the real thing in front of me, I couldn’t help but let my mind wander and imagine all sorts of lewd scenarios involving the lovely girl in front of me. Her cute pussy riding my face while she fingered mine; giving her a full body massage using my breasts as the sponge, rubbing every nook and cranny with them; drinking her tasty, warm golden nectar.

“Onee-sama”

My trance was cut short as I heard the voice of my angel calling to me.

“Could you…spread your legs a bit more?”

I smiled as I granted her request giving her a better view and at the same time I was rewarded with the sight of Nanami’s mouth agape with wonder at the sight, while I felt a bit frustrated at having her so close to my sensitive areas, at the same time her cute reactions to my actions was enough for me to redouble my efforts and give her the show she deserved. 

The hand occupied on my tits was now rolling the sensitive and hardened nub between my fingerstips sending shocks all over my body. Meanwhile my other hand stopped massaging my folds only for them to directly stimulate my aching crevice, letting out a small coo of pleasure as I did it.

I sank my head into the pillow while I thought how this simple session of masturbation that was born out of desperation had devolved into a peep show for the girl I love and the more time it passed the more I reveled in how this shameless display was making my blood boil in excitement, maybe it was the fact of being seen by her or my desire for the roles to be reversed and see Nanami give me the same wonderful spectacle I was giving her, either way worked for me. 

My thoughts were cut short as once again I was captivated by the sight of Nanami which was looking with utmost fascination as I fingered myself with wild abandon. I could feel her ragged breath hitting my nether regions which not only contributed to reach to my peak but also made me feel proud knowing that I didn’t have to touch Nanami to make her pant with anticipation. 

With each second that passed more ideas came to my mind to get all sorts of cute faces from Nanami, ideas which I gladly put to the test. I slowly removed the fingers from my dripping slit and as I did ,slimy strings of juices were attached to them which slowly dripped into the bed sheets. Once again my plans came to fruition as I watched Nanami’s mouth getting closer to lick them clean, something I couldn’t allow, at least not yet.  
In the blink of an eye I brought my sticky, wet fingers to my mouth instead to taste myself. I couldn’t help but feel bad as I heard Nanami whimper like a hungry dog for me stealing her “treat” but don’t worry my love, you’ll get yours when the time is due, in the meantime she had to settle to see me lick and suck my own fingers while at the same time I had to settle for this and not her pussy.

Once I cleaned any residue that was left, I guided my hand once again to my honeypot and let my fingers mingle with the sticky, hot juices that lay inside of it. I knew that I needed to see more of Nanami’s reactions; I wanted to see her beg for me and so without any warning whatsoever I spread my fingers inside of me, displaying my needy, pulsating fleshy walls to Nanami which I was more than sure she drooled at such shameless display.

“Onee-sama you’re perfect” said Nanami out of nowhere

“Oh…am I?”

“Yes…your body is a work of art” she continued almost slurring her words

“And what else?” 

“Your skin looks so pretty and it shines wonderfully when its covered in sweat”

“Hmmm….what are you trying to get at with this flattery?” I raised an eyebrow curious, never stopping my self-petting

“I just…I just…I just want to tell you how beautiful your body is and how much I want to touch it once this is over!”

“Oh if that’s what it is, then carry on” I smiled lustfully

Perhaps was a bit hedonistic from my part but hearing her praise my body as if I were a goddess was making my heart race and make my hands movements gets faster. The only thing I could do now was enjoy it.  
“What do you think of my breasts Nanami? Do you like them~?” I asked using both of my arms to press them together, giving Nanami a perfect view of them

“Your breasts are perfect, they are like fluffy pillows which I can’t wait to rest my head between them!”

“What about my mmmm…‘down there’ as you liked to call it? Is it pretty~?” 

“Even your most naughty bits are pretty especially when they are so wet!”

“Fufu~ You like it when my pussy is wet right~?”

“I want to lick every single drop of it! If I could, I would only drink that for the rest of my life!”

“Oh! If that’s true…do you want me to cum?”

“Yes!”

“I don’t think- Ah! You really want me to” I said defiantly

“Yes Onee-sama cum! Please cum for me Onee-sama!” Nanami begged desperately

The way she was longing to see me reach my peak was just too much and without warning my back arched as one of the biggest waves of pleasure I’ve experienced washed over me. I let out a rapturous scream that filled the room which for Nanami was a nothing but a wonderful melody.

I didn’t know how much time did pass until the aftershocks subsided but once they died down I managed to pull myself up only to be greeted by the sight of Nanami’s face, her mouth and chin dripping wet with my orgasm and her body trembling with excitement. I couldn’t help but smile at the current state of my lover and how the tables were about to get turned on her.

“Enjoyed the show?” 

Nanami didn’t respond, just stared at me dumbfounded.

“Well from the look on your face I say you enjoyed it more than I did” I stated with a smug expression and without warning I pinned Nanami down on the bed.

“Now that you had your fun, it’s time for your Onee-sama to get theirs”

“Yes…” Nanami replied absentminded

“No stopping until I’m fully satisfied right?”

Instead of giving me a concrete answer, she let her body do the talking as she wrapped her arms around my neck and brought me down to her kiss her. And so we spent the rest of the day making sure we both received the same amount of pleasure.

-No POV-

“And that’s that and let’s just say that wasn’t the last time I put up a show like that for her, neither was the only one who was in the spotlight” Yuuna said as she finished her tale

“Woah…” was the only reply Mai could give

“Yuuna-san that was…intense” Kaede said holding a hand to her chest feeling how her heartbeat has risen considerably

“Oh please Kaede-san, you flatter me” Yuuna said giggling a bit at the compliment “I doubt that’s the most exciting thing we would hear tonight, speaking up which, it’s your turn Mai-san” 

“Huh? Why me?” asked Mai as she was getting her composure back from hearing Yuuna’s tale

“Well I started so it’s only fair I pick who goes next or are you embarrassed?” she said teasing her friend

“Oh I’ll show you who’s embarrassed Yuuna, ok listen up because here it goes!” Mai proclaimed as she began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuuna is a crazy ho


	3. Mai buns

-Mai’s POV-  
I hummed to myself as I was making lunch while Reo was well…being herself and just resting on the couch while watching TV. It’s been a few weeks since I moved in with Reo to her apartment and every day has been a blessing not only because I enjoyed spending time with her but because I helped her become a better person with each passing day. From teaching her how to cook to help her keep a healthy diet, each day has been a new experience for her.

Not to mention I just loved teasing at every opportunity I had, just like today.

“Grrr…”

I could hear Reo grumble under her breath which I could only reply with a mocking chuckle.

Since it would be the two of us, today I decided it would be a good idea to do the chores while wearing nothing but an apron which needless to say annoyed Reo to no end but also couldn’t help but steal glances at my almost naked body, specially my plump butt.

“Reo could you do me a favor and prepare the table?”

No response.

“Reo?”

This time my request was met with an annoyed grunt from my pint-sized lover but still she went and did as I told her. While she was busy with that I wiggled my hips a bit to tease her further which worked perfectly as I heard squeal of surprise and almost made her drop a plate on the floor, this seemingly was the tipping point for Reo as she decided to voice her “discontent”.

“Ok that’s enough put on some clothes already!”

“Huh? What are you talking about? I’m already wearing something” I said hiding my sly expression from her

“You know what I’m talking about you idiot!”

“Oh come on Reo, don’t you like the view?” 

I leaned forward to give her a better view of my naked back which I was more than sure made all her blood be redirected to her cute face, what I wouldn’t give to see her expression right now.

“Geez, why do you have to be such a pervert?”

“Am I really the pervert if you are the one who can’t take your away your eyes from me?”

Reo didn’t say anything her only reply was an unintelligible sound of defeat. I know I tease her a bit too much but we both know it’s one of the ways I express my love towards her.

“Now if you’ll excuse me I still need to finish cooking, unless you want eat something else” I said as I turned my back and gave her a suggestive look

If I knew how things would’ve turned out I would’ve omitted the last part as that was the kick-start of Reo’s revenge. A few seconds passed until I heard a few steps behind my back and without warning I felt a pair of small arms hug me from behind which startled me a bit, needless to say I knew who the figure behind me was.

“You’re huge dummy you know that?” Reo said pouting

It was simply adorable to see Reo like this, to get really angry only to become a cuddly little puppy afterwards.

“Reo…” I smiled at her cute behavior

“That’s why…”

Without warning she kissed my back which sent a shiver down my spine

“Dummies like you need to be taught a lesson!” Reo proclaimed with a voice full of determination as she grabbed both of my breasts over the apron which made moan in surprise.

If Reo was capable of being this bold then what I did must’ve really upset her. Her hands movements were gentle yet a bit clumsy, no matter how many times we’ve made love, her actions still felt like if it were our first time together, not that I complained about her techniques in the slightest. Her touch was of a girl who was exploring another’s for the first time, so full of innocence and wonder, how she would grope and touch my body with curiosity was enough to bring fire to my loins. 

“Reo…If you keep going I won’t be able to focus on the food” I raised my concerns which fell on deaf ears

“It can wait, besides it’s your fault I’m doing this”

Her small hands were still massaging my barely clothed breasts while she planted small kisses in my back; I was “powerless” to do anything but utter sighs of pleasure. Reo soon stopped focusing on one spot only to travel downward, her hands never leaving my front, tracing every bit of skin she could with her small, delicate fingers and as she kept moving north she left behind a trail of kisses on my back, slowly kneeling in the process. The moment I felt her place a kiss on my tailbone I could feel an electric shock running through my whole body.

“Chu…”

I felt her lips place a small kiss on my butt cheek which was quickly followed by another one that soon became an onslaught of kisses in that area.

“Mmm…Reo…” I moaned at the feeling

“Mai, does it feel good?”

“Oh definitely…” I answered with a half-sleepy, half-sultry smile

“Good, that means I can do this!” Without warning Reo stopped her ministrations and grabbed my butt with both hands. A bold move of her I might add.

Now that I think about it Reo seemed to have a fascination with my ass. Whenever we did some exercise together or on my own she would get completely entranced with watching my back and how would my butt cheeks would jiggle in those yoga pants I wore. It was funny to turn my back and see her all flustered and staring at nothing only to get brought back my reality seconds later. I don’t blame Reo for liking that part of me after all I did felt some pride in having a nice ass even more if she was the one who enjoyed it.

Reo was clearly having fun fondling those mounds of fat, how she would switch in a whim from grasping them hard and enjoying how the excess of flesh would bulge in-between her fingers to kneading them as if they were dough, using her palms to make both cheeks go up and make them bounce as they fall down only to repeat the process again.

Needless to say my body was getting hotter by the second with each movement of her hands, the way she fondled my ass was also stimulating my dripping pussy that begged to be touched to the point I was about to scream in frustration. I turned my head to see an overjoyed Reo having the time of her life massaging my ass.

“Reo please…touch me” I pleaded her hoping my words would reach her

“Huh? O-Oh yeah sure” Reo answered with hint of doubt in her voice

Reo took a small pause as if she was thinking what to do next or maybe she was waiting for me to beg even more for it. At that point I was past the point of caring, my body was for Reo to toy with (at least until I get back at her), as I braced for whatever was coming next nothing would prepare me for what was going to happen.

I felt Reo’s soft hands part my cheeks only to place a hard kiss on my butthole which made my whole body jump in response.

“Reo?!” I exclaimed and turned my head to be met with Reo’s startled face

“I’m sorry Mai! I knew I should’ve asked” Reo panicked

“N-No it’s ok I…kinda liked it” I said to her

While it was certainly unexpected I really didn’t hate it, in fact it felt really good although in a weird way.

“So you’re fine with it?” Reo asked

“Sure Reo, if it’s you then of course I’m fine with it” I answered with a wink which made Reo’s face turn all shades of red

Instead of saying anything she dived back in and continued to place small kisses on my pucker. Despite all the time I spent with Reo this was a whole new experience for me and even though I recall doing this to Reo once or twice in the past, being on the receiving end was something completely different.

Each time she kissed my indecent rose bud I could feel by whole body quake with pleasure, so much to the point I held into the kitchen counter with all my might to prevent my body to give up on me. My moans were accompanied with hot hisses and sighs, my eyes were shut tight in ecstasy, all of this was a testament to this newfound excitement which was far from over.

Reo instinctively knew she could do better than this and lips were quickly replaced by her slippery tongue. The moment I felt her tongue licking my anus, my closed eyes shot wide open as I let out a feverish scream and did my best to stay on foot. Despite barely starting Reo stopped to ask me something out of nowhere.

“Mai are you really fine with this?”

“Is this what you truly want Reo?” I asked back

“Yes…I’ve been thinking about doing this with you…for a long time” she responded shyly

“Then I’m really fine with it, after all I like it when you’re being honest with yourself”

Reo didn’t say anything back, however I knew she was happy at my words which only encouraged her to give it her all. 

I couldn’t believe such simple movements around the area she was touching was making every nerve of my body go crazy, pleading for more. 

“Reo please don’t stop, I’m begging you”

And as simple as it was, Reo granted my request, redoubling her efforts in her actions. I could feel every inch of her tongue licking around the rim of my indecent hole. I couldn’t do anything but keep moaning and enjoy every single second of this new but wonderful experience.

If I wasn’t trying my best to keep it together I would’ve loved to see Reo’s face right now, although she would be a bit obscured by my big ass, I could picture her peaceful expression as if nothing was happening while her soft hands were parting my cheeks, enjoying the soft, cushy texture of them, all the while her cute tongue was covering my back door with saliva .

Each lick was bringing me closer to my most anticipated climax. I knew, she knew that it was a matter of time which is why I was startled when I suddenly felt Reo separate herself from me. I was so desperate for release I begin to whimper and shake my hips like an animal in heat, at first I thought Reo was teasing me but I soon realized it was the prelude to what would be the finishing blow.

Without warning Reo slipped a finger inside my ass while using her mouth to taste and slobber my pussy which probably resembled a small cascade by now. It goes without saying that being suddenly stimulated in both places at the same time made me scream like a banshee, I was in cloud nine when it came to pleasure but sadly I knew it wouldn’t last for long.

In what it was a matter of seconds, my orgasm hit me like a pile of bricks while I let out a scream that echoed all over the apartment as my legs finally gave in and slowly fell down on my knees. In the end I was sitting there in a puddle of my juices and sweat, limbs still shaking from my climax, desperately gasping for air…but damn if it wasn’t all worth it.

After what seemed like an eternity I heard Reo speak.

“Are you…ok Mai?” Reo asked

Judging by the way she talked, I knew I wasn’t the only one having trouble with trying to regain my breath. While I was in worse shape than her I wouldn’t neglect her of an answer so all I could was nod my head in response.

“Good…well I’m not that hungry so umm…please take your time with the food ok?” Reo said as she dashed towards the hallway, probably to cool off in bathroom not to mention to clean all that spit and pussy juice that was dripping off her mouth and chin.

So there was I, finally getting some of my composure back I stood up, legs feeling a bit weak but nonetheless happy, not only because Reo was sincere with herself and showed me how much she loves me but because…I found something new to tease her with.

-No POV-

“And there you go” Mai said finishing her tale, paying no mind the fact her face was red as a tomato

Both Yuuna and Kaede were certainly enthralled by her story, the blonde was fanning herself with her hand while the brunette was rubbing her thighs together.

“That was nice Mai, very nice indeed” Yuuna said making a mental note of trying that with Nanami next time they were together 

“I guess Reo-chan can be quite ferocious when given the chance”

“Yep and you should see her when we are both upset at each other, I’m telling you, hate sex combined with make-up sex is one of the best things you’ll ever experience” said Mai with a laugh

“Anyway I guess it’s Kaede-san turn isn’t it?” Yuuna announced, startling Kaede

“W-Wait what!? Me!? I-I don’t know”

“Come on Kaede-san, Yuuna-san and I already told you some of our dirty deeds, I bet with such a cute girl like Sara you must have tons of stories like that” Mai said trying to coax her

“Well…” Kaede looked at both of her pushy friends and sighed in defeat “Ok, there is this one tim-just remember none of this must escape this room ok!?” she pleaded

“I promise”

“Your secret is safe, now come on, get it on with it” Mai said excited

Not wasting any more time Kaede closed her eyes and began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title is so bad I think im gonna eat a bullet later


	4. The Prince's New Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why does Sara talks in 3rd person, it's because she does that in the games...or does she? I havent played them in ages

-Kaede’s POV-

“Come on Kaede-chan, this way!” Sara said, motioning me to follow her

It was a beautiful spring night, not too cold or hot, a perfect time to take a stroll down the local park even more for a couple like ourselves…if only that was the only reason why we were here.

“I still don’t know how you convinced me to do this” 

“Well you can’t say ‘no’ to a girl like Sara, can you?” Sara responded followed by a devious giggle

“I guess I can’t”

We walked a couple more minutes until we reached to our destination, the park that was fairly close to our house, judging by the lack of any people in the streets and here I assumed it was pretty late, maybe this would be easier than I thought.

Why we were here in first place? Well Sara decided it would be a good idea to walk down the park, just the two of us…completely naked. Just thinking about it was making my face heat up like a stove, not in a million years I would’ve dared to do something like this but when Sara puts her mind into it there’s nothing that can stop her, even if I end up getting involved in the process.

We ventured a bit further into the park until we reached a safe spot near some benches, hoping no one would see us. There we were just the two us, dressed in nothing but a heavy coat and our boots, the night being our only witness. I turned my head in all directions checking for signs of living creatures around, even something as insignificant as a squirrel saw us I would probably run away crying.

I was panicking even if I haven’t done anything yet and Sara took notice of it.

“Kaede-chan…” Sara spoke gaining my attention “You don’t have to do this you know? If you want Sara will be the one to do this while you stay by my side to keep me safe” she said with a smile

She is so selfless; she is willing to do anything if it made me happy just like I would do for her. Even if this goes against my better judgment, I was determined to do with Sara.

“N-No Sara, I went this far and if it’s for you then I’m willing to go even an extra mile!” I firmly proclaimed which made Sara’s eyes gleam by my newfound resolve

“Ok then! Are you ready?” Sara asked, her hands ready to unbutton her coat, I simply nodded in response as I mimicked her actions “Here goes! 3…2…1…”

The moment the countdown ended, our clothes hit the ground, the only remaining piece of clothing remaining being our shoes.

I couldn’t believe it, I was standing there in a public space, completely bare for the world to see. My shapely hips, my big breasts, my…private areas, all completely naked. Me, a girl who months ago preferred to hide away from anyone was now displaying her whole body in full detail. Not a second passed as the realization came to me and did my best to cover my chest and groin with my hands. 

However Sara was still there unfazed by what just happened, perhaps being a model has prepared her for situations like these, not that Sara has ever modeled nude…unless I count the times she has send me those pics of herself while she was away for work. I decided to follow her example and stopped covering my body despite my hands not wanting to budge at all.

I didn’t know why but Sara’s body looked especially alluring under the moonlight, her healthy complexion, her slim figure fitted for a future actress like herself, her small but cute breasts adorned with such tiny and pink nipples. My eyes went further down to observe her flat tummy, her beautiful legs which I adored and between them, that pink delicate flower that was already glistening with moisture, was she being aroused by the situation or because she was also checking me up to the last detail?

Regardless of what it was, we knew we couldn’t spend the entire night admiring each other’s body so I decided to speak up.

“Sara don’t you think we should get going?”

“Huh? O-Oh yeah sure!”

“Remember our agreement, only one lap and that’s that, ok?”

“Alright!” Sara responded with ever present smile

We picked out discarded clothing from the ground and as Sara linked arms with me, we started walking around the park. Never would I’ve dared to do something like this, goes to show you the amount of power Sara had over me which reminds me…how did Sara came with this idea in first place.

“Sara?”

“Yep, what is it?”

“Where did you get the idea to do this? This sort of things doesn’t seem like you at all”

“Sara took it from one of the models in the agency; she told Sara she enjoys being around her house naked and also goes to nudist beaches from time to time” Sara explained while I wondered if being quirky was a requirement to be on her line of work “She also told Sara she used to be very shy like Kaede-chan and that being casually naked helped her gain confidence, so Sara decided Kaede-chan and Sara would be more brave if they tried it!”

“Well I’m not calling her a liar but I’m pretty sure there’s better ways to be more confident” I said incredulous

Although there was some truth in her words, being in such shameless state was filling me with a newfound courage enough to make me forget for a moment that I was naked, maybe amazons were such brave warriors due their lack of clothing?

Nonetheless as we continued with our little trip through the park I couldn’t help but admire the scenario, it felt rather nice to have this whole place to ourselves, the calm atmosphere that could lull one to sleep with the only sounds that one could hear being the faint symphony of crickets chirping and our shoes making contact with the pavement. I turned my head to see how Sara was reacting to such peaceful moment only find her eyes fixed on my breasts that with each step caused them to slightly shake up and down which I could only react by sighing inwardly.

Out of nowhere I felt a faint breeze course through our bare bodies, the chilly wind making my nipples harden and my wet nether regions tingle. Sara noticed this and quickly came up with something to take advantage of the situation.

“Kaede-chan, are you cold?” Sara asked with a lecherous tone

“I’m fine, thank you”

“It doesn’t look like it, here…” without me noticing, Sara slowly guided one of her hands towards my loins “Let Sara warm you up~”

The moment I felt her fingers press against my dripping flower, I came to a dead stop in my tracks as I let out a moan of surprise. I never thought she would up the ante on this little adventure we were having but the way she was toying with my fleshy petals without a care in the world proved me otherwise.

“Sara, stop that!”

“But Kaede-chan, if Sara doesn’t do this you might catch a cold and we can’t have that”

Any further plea for her to stop were cut short as she placed her thumb over my clit and delicately rubbed it earning more moans from me. I couldn’t believe how hot my body was, she barely started and I was already close to hit my peak and Sara knew this.

“Kaede-chan you’re more wet than usual, is it because we are doing it in a place like this?” 

I…just couldn’t respond to that, the only thing I could do is close my eyes and remain silent

“It’s ok Kaede-chan because…” Sara gently took one of my hands and placed it on her groin “Sara is also very horny from this”

“Sara…”

With a simple nod of approval, I gave in to my desires and easily slipped my fingers inside her yearning core. I reveled on the overwhelming warmth that wrapped around them and began pumping in and out all the while enjoying the sweet sounds that came from Sara’s mouth while I took in the sight of her adorable, flustered face.

The night certainly took a wild turn; we were standing there, hot breaths and moans replacing the silence that once permeated the area, our sweaty bodies glued together as we pleased each other drenching, needy slits while we were naked as the day we were born and to top it off we weren’t in the privacy of our home, we were in the local park where hundreds of people came and went every day.

I couldn’t believe how indecent this act was, how I threw all the decency I had just to give in to the pleasures of the flesh but at the same time I haven’t been this turned on in my short life. My mind was getting foggier by the second, my hand was practically coated in Sara’s juices which I couldn’t wait to taste; we were so close…until we heard a sound alien to our lovemaking.

“Bark bark bark!”

It was the distant sound of dog and from what we would soon find out, it wasn’t alone.

“Opal what’s wrong?”

When we heard not only one, but two entities coming close to where we were all sorts of alarms ringed in our heads. We removed our hands from our groins and began to panic; what if that person catches us? I could live without ever showing my face in the neighborhood or school but Sara? Not only she had a reputation but a career, I couldn’t live with myself knowing I was involved in a scandal that would destroy everything she worked so hard for.

I tried to come up with a plan in the few seconds we had left. Put our clothes back on? That would take a bit more time that we had to spare. Hide? That seemed like the most reasonable answer but the question was where? In the blink of an eye I spotted a large bush enough to serve as cover and since it was night, it would be hard for whoever came to see us.

“Sara quick, this way!”

I took her hand and rushed behind the bush to hide. We hugged each other tightly trying to take as little space possible in the shadow, not only I could feel Sara’s heartbeat going a mile per hour but also her still body warm from our interrupted encounter.

We waited a few seconds until both figures approached our vicinity, it was a girl around our age in a tracksuit, maybe going for a night-time jog , and from what I could see she was also wearing headphones so she probably didn’t hear our moans, thank goodness for that. As for her partner, it was a tiny dog she was holding on a leash that despite its size it would prove more trouble than its worth.

As the girl passed our hiding spot we thought it was over but unfortunately it wasn’t. The little dog defied its master by turning around and barking in our direction.

“Come on buddy what’s wrong?”

The dog dragged, or in this case forced to move, the girl to where we were. The tiny critter put its head inside the bush only to come out to our side, looking at us curiously. Despite its adorable appearance, right now this was the most dangerous creature Sara and I have ever seen.

“Opal stop barking at nothing you silly d-wait…what’s this?”

The girl yanked the dog off the bush and just when we thought we were safe, the worst thing happened. I peeked my head to see what caught her attention and it was something that I wish I had the opportunity to beat myself over the head for forgetting about.

“Whose coats are these?”

In our lustful stupor I must’ve dropped our clothing to the floor. Now with her dog barking and she discovering this there was no way she was going to get to the bottom of this, this was truly the end…or that’s what I thought until Sara came with an idea that would have never worked if I hadn’t witnessed with my own eyes.

Sara reached to one to my hard nipples and gave it a good twist, causing me to elicit a loud wail of pleasure. For a second I thought Sara finally lost it and gave away our position only to cause an unexpected reaction from the girl.

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! A GHOST!” the girl screamed as she dropped the clothing on the floor and ran away as fast as she could with her dog in arms

Once I saw the girl disappear into the night I let out the biggest sigh of relief ever.

“Ok Sara, that’s enough excitement for one life, now let’s get g-hmmpf!?”

My words were cut short as Sara clashed her lips against mine, our tongues clashing and wrapping against each other while adrenaline was still coursing through our veins.

“Not yet Kaede-chan, Sara still hasn’t cum yet”

“Come on Sara we are pushing our luck too far now”

“Please, Sara saved both of us, it’s the least you could do” she begged me with puppy dog eyes which paled in comparison to the one we saw a few moments ago.

“Fine, after all I can’t say ‘no’ to a girl like Sara, can I?”

We came out of our hiding spot and sat on a nearby bench and motioned Sara to lie on my lap which she gladly obliged to. Despite not being out of the danger yet, Sara’s delightfully sleepy expression was enough to take the risk and more. I slid my hand across her smooth tummy to reach her still wet pussy and resumed my handiwork there; meanwhile Sara brought her mouth and wrapped her soft lips around my nipple which she sucked hungrily while she toyed with its twin with her free hand.

There was a wonderful juxtaposition of the threat of being caught at any moment with our peaceful act of lovemaking we were engaged in. My fingers once again were coated with her heavenly nectar and enveloped by that soothing heat all the while Sara was having a feast with my breasts. It didn’t take long for both of us to reach our anticipated orgasm.

Sara was the first to go, a large stream of juices flooding from her core as she expressed her climax by sucking my nipple with enough force to draw milk out of it (if they could that is), that was enough to set my own orgasm as I gritted my teeth trying my best to not scream out loud the overflowing wave of pleasure that swept me over.

About a minute or so or panting and moaning, the aftershocks subsided and we looked at each other’s eyes.

“So…are you satisfied?”

“Yeah…Sara is very happy”

“Well then, shall we get going?”

Once we got dressed, Sara and I decided to begin our trip back home, hand in hand, with a blush covering our faces like two little kids who got themselves in mischief.

Back at the safety of our house, I laid my back on the door, feeling glad that it was all over and nothing went wrong for the most part.

“So Kaede-chan…” Out of nowhere, I heard Sara speak “When are we doing it again?” She asked with a smile on her face “I mean that was like super dangerous but fun and Kaede-chan looked so sexy and brave! So when can we repeat it?”

I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose and responded with all honesty.

“We barely lived to tell the tale so probably between never and ever”

“No fair” Sara pouted which I couldn’t help but smile at her childish reaction

“However…” I walked towards Sara and gently took her chin with one hand, putting our faces mere inches away from each other “I have no qualms about us being naked around the house…at least when mom and dad are away” I proposed giving her one of my sultriest looks which made Sara’s confident personality melt away

“I-It’s a deal then?”

“Absolutely”

Once we reached to an agreement we sealed the deal by sharing a simple kiss. 

-No POV-

After Kaede was done with her story, neither of her friends said anything, Mai sat there with a flustered face and awestruck expression, her whole perception of Kaede forever changed while Yuuna was shaking with desire, once again she was off in her fantasy land having another of lewd day-dreams.  
In her mind she pictured Nanami completely naked walking around the school, trying to cover her nude form from Yuuna’s gaze, she though how easy it would be for her to grope and fondle her cute body. Needless to say she was so horny there was a slight wet spot present on her underwear.

“Come on, say something please!” answering Kaede’s pleas, both girls decided to speak up their minds

“Well it was very hot to say the least, not to mention it makes me feel honored to be your friend” said Yuuna with a shaky voice

“Y-Yeah! We didn’t know you were capable of something like that! You’re an inspiration to us!” Mai added

“And if that helped you gain more confidence when we should organize something like a camping trip in the nude with our girlfriends!” Yuuna suggested excited

“That’s a great idea Yuuna-san! It would be a very interesting experience!”

Kaede could only groan in embarrassment as her friends were on their own merry world throwing random and perverted ideas to each other, making her cherish the sweet silence that was present moments ago. Both girls kept at it until Yuuna came up with a perfect idea.

“Girls, I think I got it!”

“What is it Yuuna-san?” Mai asked while Kaede looked at the blonde with curiosity but at the same time dreading what her response would be

“How about a sex sleepover with our lovers?” Yuuna announced with a sing-song voice

The room once again went quiet, so much you could hear their breathing, both Mai and Kaede were frozen in place having a hard time registering what her friend just said. This would’ve gone forever if it weren’t for Kaede who broke the silence.

“WHAAAAT!?”

“A sex sleepover, a sleepover where instead of doing stuff like watch movies and eat sweets we just have sex non-stop with our lovers in the same room” Yuuna explained with an innocent smile in her face

“T-T-T-That’s too much Yuuna-san! I don’t think I’ll be able to handle that!” Kaede protested with a face so flustered she resembled a cherry tomato

“Come on it will be fun! What do you say Mai-san, you’re up for it?”

Mai pondered for a few moments what would this would bring, in one hand this could bring their friendship closer and develop a special bond…on the other hand, Reo would kill her with her bare hands once it’s over. Nonetheless she made up her mind and agreed to participate.

“Sure I’m in! I mean we all taken baths together in the past, how different could this be?” Mai said pumping her fist in the air

“Wonderful! Now, how about you Kaede-san?”

Kaede was in a tough spot, despite admitting she engaged in an act of exhibitionism, she wasn't as lascivious as her friends are to engage in such a lewd event.

“Come on Kaede-san, you only live once” Mai said trying to convince her

“Please Kaede-san! You proved you are braver than either of us!”

“Kaede-san! Kaede-san!” Mai began chanting her name repeatedly something which Yuuna quickly mimicked, hoping this would cheer her up to accept

In the end, Kaede surrendered and gave in to peer pressure.

“Fine…I’ll do it” she said averting her gaze from the two girls

Upon hearing this Yuuna and Mai celebrated by bringing their friend into a powerful hug.

“Thanks Kaede-san, you won’t regret it!” Yuuna exclaimed happy

“I hope so” Kaede said with a hint of remorse in her voice “But anyway, should we tell our girlfriends about this the next time we see them?”

“Oh don’t worry about that, I have it all sorted out!” Yuuna explained, the gears of her plan were just starting to fall in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter....for now  
> See you all in two years when I make the next one!


End file.
